


Falling is Elegant When It's You

by xxELF21xx



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Protective Siblings, The Author Regrets Everything, so have this, the ff discord made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: Yellow Wine stares, his broadsword clattering onto the floor. His eyesight turns blurry, is he seeing doubles? Sake's hand rests against his shoulder, 'Yellow?' He hears nothing, light eyes dilating in fear.'No, please,' he breathes, staggering forward. Napoleon Cake yells something, choking on his words as he, too, follows in his lead.That can't be. It can't.





	Falling is Elegant When It's You

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just full of angst because the ff server decided to be angsty and talk about the purest brother-sister relationship in the game.
> 
> if you ship them you're hella nasty.

They were exploring the Laboratory, something Yellow Wine was accustomed to, chattering about what they might find and who they might encounter, when Pastal de Nata notices a tattered cloth on the floor. He shouts a warning, informing them of his findings, 'let me check it out with you!' Napoleon Cake laughs, twirling his flag in glee. 

Yellow Wine doesn't pay them mind, anxiously looking around to see if it was a trap. Tempura murmurs something, trailing behind Napoleon, shivering at the frisk temperatures. 'Hey, doesn't that look familiar?' His voice booms across the space, ricocheting off the walls. Yellow Wine winces, rubbing his temples.  _Honestly, young people really are too loud._

'What is it?' He tries to keep the irritation out of his voice, moving closer to the trio. In Pastal's hands, a torn, dirty pink hoodie was being examined, 'that... ' Yellow Wine's throat closes up, snatching up the ever-familiar hoodie, turning it outside out to find a stitch down the sides. Many people had this hoodie, he reasoned, it couldn't be--

A fine red thread flashes against light pink, stirring something painful in his chest. 

'Jiuniang,' he gasps, clutching the fabric even tighter. 'This is hers. She- we need to find her.' Pastal gives him an alarmed look, 'are you sure?' Napoleon Cake beats him to the punch, checking the hood, 'hey, Pastal...' his voice hushed, 'look.' A large, black dot stains the very top of the hood. 'Remember how I accidentally spilt ink into her hoodie? It left this  _exact_ mark. It's hers.'

Pastal's attention slips, concern overtaking his contempt. Sake presses up next to Yellow Wine, steadying him, 'it's been several days since she's disappeared. There is a high chance she's here.' The group falls silent, looking around for more clues; Yellow Wine feels the ground beneath him crack, hot lava spouting up to swallow him in insanity. 

His  _sister_ is here. His sister  _was_ here. 

He had to find her. She's been gone for too long. He has to-- 

Sake draws large circles on his back, talking calmly, 'Yellow Wine, please, don't panic. We'll find her. We promise.' He gulps, swallowing his fears, 'yeah, yeah, okay.' He ignores the shivers, the crack in his voice; he ignores the way Tempura gives him a worried glance. 'We'll get her back.' 

 

They're running through the caves, making a huge ruckus and dodging every Fallen Angel they meet, wasting no time in trying to fight them. Most Fallen Angels won't attack unless provoked, anyway. Yellow Wine's heart leaps in his throat, seeing Tempura dash ahead of them, the image of a young girl running into battle flashes in his mind. 

The image of a young girl, broken and bloody on the cold cave floors.

His feet give out, sending him crashing into a pillar. 'Yellow!' Napoleon shouts, arms outstretched, his tall hat knocked onto the floor when he skids to a stop. The younger boy helps him up, checking him for injuries, 'you can't get hurt, Jiuniang  _depends_ on you!' Napoleon then dissolves into French, leaving him confused.

The image of a young girl, whose body is torn apart by a Fallen Angel. 

He lifts himself up, ignoring Napoleon's protests, 'I'm okay,' he rasps. Sake frowns at him, hands gripping his sleeves in a death grip. Jiuniang is in trouble. Yellow Wine  _needs_ to be there to help her. 

 

A loud shriek echoes against the cave walls, sending a bolt of lightning down their spines. 'This is the last thing we need,' Tempura hisses, changing into a defensive stance. The others prepare themselves, eyeing their surroundings for places to hide; his broadsword is a deadweight in his hand. 

_'I want to be able to lift that one day,' Jiuniang mumbles, looking in awe as slender fingers glide across the smooth blade. Yellow Wine grins, pride swelling up in his chest, 'yeah?' His sister nods determinedly, bright brown eyes roaring with a fire he'd never seen before._

_'Yes.'_

_He chuckles, ruffling her hair, 'then you have to train, little sister.' Her head snaps up to stare at him, shocked. After a moment, she returns his statement with a blinding smile._

_'Will you help me?'_

_'Of course, I will!'_

Bile rises up, threatening to push out his gullet. He screws his eyes shut, leaning heavily against the pillar, sweaty, 'what is it?' Pastal drops his tray, the metal making shrill sounds as it meets the floor,  _'no,'_ he gasps. Yellow Wine opens his eyes, cursing slightly when the tall figure of Bulimia looms over them. He stands a little taller, waiting for Sake's orders, but none come. 

His group seemed to be swallowed in horror, their faces pale and sickly. Yellow Wine raises his head, staring at the Fallen Angel head on. The remains of a pink dress catches his eye first, then the empty eyes that were once full of life and shining brighter than anything.   _It can't be..._ He stumbles closer, not unlike a drunkard, the waves of horror washing over him.

Yellow Wine stares, his broadsword clattering onto the floor. His eyesight turns blurry, is he seeing doubles? Sake's hand rests against his shoulder, 'Yellow?' He hears nothing, light eyes dilating in fear.

'No, _please,'_ he breathes, staggering forward. Napoleon Cake yells something, choking on his words as he, too, follows in his lead.

That can't be. It _can't._

Bulimia's large frame envelops Jiuniang's frail, weak body. She grins, licking a finger.  _'More food?'_ The Fallen Angel questions, sounding  _just like Jiuniang._ The reality of their situation crashes into them -- _Jiuniang Fell._ Yellow Wine can't do anything else but stare in disbelief, grasping at straws to comprehend what he's seeing.

'Jiuniang?' He asks, voice so low he's not even sure if he's talking. Her lifeless body twitches; as if some part of it remembers, she lifts her head, dull eyes sparking with recognition, 'Brother?' Her lips move, but no sound comes out. He feels as though the world had died, like some part of him was fading and he couldn't understand why. Bulimia cackles, rushing forward to grab Yellow Wine, only to be thrown back by a shield of shimmering bamboo. 

He screams, watching his sister's body go still once again, 'Jiuniang!' He runs, trying to get to her,  _to save her,_ but Tempura shoves him back. 'What are you doing?' He lashes out, attempting to hit the younger man. Tempura's eyes shine with tears, teeth clenched painfully tight as he takes the hit. Bulimia shrieks, enraged,  _'how dare you!'_ Napoleon Cake hiccups, turning his face away as he fires shot after shot, a kiddish scream of pain resonating throughout the cave. 

 _'Stop!'_ He's fighting in Tempura's grip, trying to break free and get to his sister. 'Don't hurt her-  _please.'_ Sake gives him a pained look, mournful in his own way, 'that isn't your sister anymore, Yellow Wine.' His breaths draw short, tears clouding his vision. Jiuniang hasn't stopped screaming, each pained sound driving stakes into his heart. 'That's  _Jiunaing!_ You can't! Pastal, Napoleon,  _enough!'_

Their combined attacks are relentless, blow after blow weakening the Fallen Angel. Finally, Sake lands the finishing blow, splattering blood onto the rock floor. Yellow Wine collapses, a gaping hole in his soul. 'No...' he whimpers, leaning against Tempura, 'no,  _please.'_ Napoleon sobs, tossing his musket aside and crumpling onto the floor. Pastal's hands have yet to stop trembling. 

Bulimia crawls forward, struggling for breath. 'Yellow... Wine...' Jiuniang gurgles, fingers stretching out to search for his. He hyperventilates, stumbling, trying to grab onto her. '....Brother...?' She's crying, red tears slipping past remorseful brown eyes, 'where are you?' 

Sake shivers, heaving. 

'I'm right here,' he whispers, 'I'm here, Jiuniang.'

She gives him a small smile, radiant, and her fingers fall through his hands, cracking into shards. 'Okay,' she whispers, 'I'm okay, now.' Her body splinters, falling apart and breaking on the rough floors.

 

The image of a young girl, consumed by her fear, Falling into the abyss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> cry with me on [tumblr.](https://yellow-wine.tumblr.com)


End file.
